Les condamnés
by Ilys
Summary: [Songfic]. Condamnés ils le sont, c'est certain. Mais ils gardent espoir malgré tout. La liberté les attend après. HPDM


**Les condamnés**

Coucou tous les gens ! Me revoilà pr une nouvelle song-fic (je sais, je sais…encore !). Mais je suis dans une période faste en ce moment donc j'en profite…Alors, comme d'habitude, c'est sombre…très sombre ! Donc, si vous êtes déprimés, c'est ptêt pas une bonne idée de la lire. Enfin, je suppose que vous êtes assez grands pour savoir ce que vous avez à faire…-. Donc, cette fois-ci, c'est à partir d'une chanson de Damien Saez intitulée "Les condamnés" (j'ai été chercher vachement loin pour le titre !!!) donc le texte pas à moi…tout comme les persos de JK… (C'est d'un classique ! Fichu disclaimer !).

Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La dernière bataille…Si tôt et si tard à la fois. La présence des autres sorciers le pousse vers son destin…Lui qui est désormais le dernier espoir dans ce combat. Il n'est qu'un simple pion, une machine de guerre, un héros des temps anciens qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à être. Mais une seule personne lui manque à cet instant. Il a beau être entouré de centaines de personnes, de ses amis les plus proches, il se sent seul et déjà mort. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'a pas peur.  
Il regarde l'armée noire s'avancer, il ne prête aucune attention à ce qu'elle dit, masse grouillante et vociférante : il est indifférent, détaché. Et puis, il le voit…lui…Son cœur est là-bas, avec cet ange aux cheveux d'or blanc.

_Nous voilà face à face  
__Pour la dernière fois.  
__Entends-tu les sabots ?  
__C'est l'armée du Roi._

(Flash-back)

Harry entre dans leur chambre après la dernière réunion stratégique avant la bataille. Tout a été planifié, tout a été revu une dernière fois. Il le retrouve assis sur leur lit, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ne tourne pas la tête vers lui, mais Harry sait qu'il a sentit sa présence…il l'a toujours senti.Il sent son cœur se serrer quand il voit ses joues si blanches inondées de larmes. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et le prend dans ses bras, silencieux. Plus besoin de mots…mais son cœur hurle et se révolte quand il sent sa douleur.

_Oh non, non, ne pleure plus,  
__Ils ne le méritent pas  
__Et leur monde est perdu_

Il le berce tendrement mais il a mal lui aussi. Ils savent tous les deux. Ils le sentent mais ils gardent espoir.

_Puisqu'on est condamnés  
__Qu'ils ont choisi pour nous  
__Un jour viendra  
__Où, mon amour,  
__On sera libre,  
__On sera beau  
__Comme une étoile  
__Indestructible_

Son ange blond lève ses deux perles de brume vers lui et Harry y voit la même tristesse, la même amertume, le même sentiment d'injustice qu'il y a certainement dans les siens.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi les innocents  
__Tombent sur l'échafaud  
__Sans messe, ni tombeau ?_

(Fin du Flash-back)

Harry croise son regard. Il n'y a que ça de visible, le reste de son visage est caché derrière cette hideuse cagoule. Il lui sourit et il sait qu'il sourit lui aussi. Ils ne sont plus là, ils n'appartiennent plus à ce monde.

_Ecoute,  
__Ils frappent à la porte,  
__Mais nos âmes enlacées  
__Sont bien trop loin pour eux._

Bataille. Sang. Hurlement de terreur. Cri de douleur. Rire cruel et hystérique. Puis les yeux rouges. Combat. Sorts. Harry n'est plus là. Son cœur et son âme ont quitté ce corps qui ne se bat que par automatisme. Machine de guerre. Pion sur l'échiquier. Echec et mat. Les yeux rouges s'éteignent. Néant.

Harry court…il cherche son cœur. Mais quand il le trouve, il est déjà presque parti. 'Attends-moi…'. Il s'agenouille à ses côtés et le serre contre lui. Les perles de brume sont voilées par la souffrance mais il sourit, serein. 'Attends-moi…'. A travers ses larmes, Harry sourit aussi et embrasse ses cheveux d'or blanc, enfin libérés de leur prison. Douleur. Quelque chose de froid s'insinue dans son dos et se retire pour revenir aussitôt. Froid. Engourdissement. Harry se retourne et voit Lucius Malefoy, un couteau ensanglanté à la main et un sourire dément aux lèvres. Harry sourit faiblement.  
- Merci, souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
Et il s'écroule sur le corps de son ange déjà parti, sa tête reposant contre son torse.

_Alors fermons nos yeux  
__A tout jamais  
__Et rejoignons ensemble  
__La liberté._

_Puisqu'on est condamnés  
__Qu'ils ont choisi pour nous  
__Un jour viendra  
__Où, mon amour,  
__On sera libre,  
__On sera beau  
__Comme une étoile  
__Indestructible._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ca y est c'est fini…J'espère que vous avez aimé…Comme d'hab, je vous oblige pas à reviewer, mais comme d'hab aussi, c'est pas interdit non plus !

Bizoos et à la prochaine !


End file.
